Xehanort's Secret Articles
by Darth Ferfer
Summary: Xehanort's report on the keyblade the nobodies the heartless and the darkness. please R
1. Intro

Intro

In the being in the world known as the Radiant Garden there was light and only light. The people loved the light and everyone was pure but one day greed arose as the people tried to take it for them selves. From that greed, envy spawned and from that envy came anger and anger eventually turned to hatred. As these emotions filled the people their heart once light turned to darkness and the light was shut out.

The Radiant Garden had become the Hollow Bastion. The once whole world shattered into thousands of other worlds but at the darkest hour a young man some how sealed away the darkest of darkness. Still the world continued fighting so he blocked them off from each other. He then divided his power into five so that nobody could un do what he did.

I am Xehanort and this is my scientific journal I have started this because we are trying to learn the secrets of the shadows. In here I will write every thing I learn so that if something happens my knowledge can be revived and my actions remembered.


	2. The Key

The Key

Earlier today Master Ansem was visited by a king from another world both me and my master were most intrigued by a "story" about a key to the heart of all worlds. Although he called it a legend he spoke of it as though it were true. I believe he has at least seen it before but I suspect he controls one of the keys. He told us a story much like the one I have written in this journal.

He claims the key can only be used by people that are both pure and strong of heart so he says that many key bearers are children. He said there can be a maximum of five keys but not always are there that many. The keyblade as he calls it is bond to its owner and it is impossible for it to be used by anyone but its owner even another key bearer. It is however possible to duplicate an existing keyblade. Further more every key bearer has a different version of the key. The keys are changed through keychains. I believe he mentioned that anyone with a strong heart can create a keychain reflecting the person.

He also mentioned creatures called heartless and nobodies and a door to darkness but unlike in me this sparked no interest in my master. It seems the more I learn the more powerful darkness seems to appear. I more then often think about delving it to darkness but also fear it. Ether way my master would never let me. He believes it too dangerous and unlike me believes nothing worth death.


	3. The Heart

The Heart

Day 1

Today Ansem aloud us to begin research on the heart something I have been asking him about for ages. I often disagree with him on how far we should research into the darkness. Any ways we decided to collect a specimen for the shadows beneath the castle as they had a strange habit of collecting hearts. The only problem was that in addition to our own hearts they began trying to collect the heart we took from one of them. This caused hundreds of these shadows to attack at once so this took most of the day but the odd part was that as I pulled out my sword it turned into a large key-like weapon. It looked like my sword but oddly more like a key. Could this be the keyblade? Could I be its master? Yet the weirdest part was that after we got rid of the many shadows it disappeared. I told Ansem but he didn't respond

-Xehanort

Day 2

The heart, we believe, has many more energetic properties then physical. We found that when introduced to darkness it began creating an energy field that was immune to the darkness but did nothing to help the heart that created it and once the heart was completely overcome by darkness the white field condensed and then disappeared. After the field disappeared the heart had gone replaced by a vortex of darkness which turned into a variation of one of the shadows. For some reason Ansem was more frightened than intrigued by this and immediately shutdown the experiment and destroyed the shadow.

-Xehanort


	4. Transformation

The Transformation

When that fool Ansem cut the research I decided to continue. With my followers and the Keyblade under my control I locked Ansem in the world between and took on his name. Now with all the respect Ansem the Wise would have received, I, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, will be able to carry out all my experiments undisturbed. I had to collect more hearts for my experiments. Luckily we had more than enough specimens for my experiments and with Ansem gone I am free to go as far into darkness as my heart pleases.


End file.
